At What Cost
by flibeauti232
Summary: After Thorin declares war over the treasure of the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo attempts to make a more peaceful resolve with Bard and the elves. However; Thranduil is mistrustful. (My version of a scene that should have been in the THtBoFA trailer, but wasn't. That I hope will be in the movie.)


**So I came up with this idea like after I saw the trailer for The Hobbit The Battle of Five Armies. But I had always been curious on what a conversation between Bilbo and Thranduil would sound like. However the elf king is a lot different in the movie than he is in the book, so I took elements of both and added into my story. Hope you enjoy.**

**You get the drill. I own nothing, it is all Sir Tolkien's creation.**

* * *

><p>At What Cost<p>

Upon convincing Bombur to retreat inside so that he may take his place as the watch, Bilbo climbed down from the tower and made his way to the camp. It was dark, his nerves were high and his confidence lacking. Nevertheless, his sheer willpower and determination kept him going. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of it. The journey was long and perilous. They fought trolls and goblins, evaded rock giants, escaped the spells of Mirkwood and journeyed down the river in barrels (not without a fight of course). Every challenge and obstacle that came they're way, they faced it with dwarven pride and came out victorious. Then came the time where they found a way in the mountain. Bilbo had only one task: Find the Arkenstone….in mounds and mounds of gold and treasure. Oh the anguish on Bilbo's face would have been priceless. Then (coincidentally) through sheer luck, the stone was found. Unfortunately, it was discovered during his conversation with Smaug. Finding the stone was one obstacle, facing the dragon was something entirely different (not to mention terrifying). The way he taunted Bilbo, played with him, hunted him, and eventually tried to eat/roast the hobbit alive. He was lucky to escape with his life, thanks to his magic ring.

Thorin and the dwarves later on came to Bilbo's aid to fight the dragon. While they managed to distract the beast and drown him in a lake of melted gold, it was a feeble attempt as Smaug burst out with a raging desire for vengeance. However it wasn't just directed towards the hobbit and the dwarves, but for the people of Lake Town as well.

"**REVENGE! REVENGE! I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE**!" he roared.

Bilbo watched in horror as the dragon burst from the doors, brushed off the remaining gold and flew towards Dale. Within moments, fire spread across the land, women and children screaming in fear and men crying out in battle. The dragon's reign of terror could be both seen and heard from miles away. Then just as the torment seemed endless, it stopped. It was unknown what had happened. Balin figured that Smaug had finished terrorizing the mountain and was ready to return to the mountain to finish off the dwarves. He suggested they should all hide away upon his return. Thorin, however, was not himself. He had spent hours muddling through the treasure in search for the stone. Completely ignorant of the danger he and the others were in if the dragon had returned. Bilbo saw the same greed and hunger Thorin possessed in his eyes upon confronting the hobbit for the Arkenstone. He had completely disregarded his own safety, Bilbo's safety and that of the other's because of his obsession. Which was one of the reasons why Bilbo kept the gem. He figured it was just anxiousness from being away from home for so long that caused the sudden sickness, now he was not so sure.

Finally after days of waiting, they heard movement coming towards the mountain. But it was not a dragon, it was the people of Dale (or those who survived) led by none other Bard himself. Although happy to see him alive, the dwarves were astonished to find out that he was the one who killed Smaug with his ancestor's black arrow. Although the dragon was dead, many lives were lost and the town was in fiery ruins. Bard and his people blamed the dwarves for what happened and demanded a share of the treasure to pay for their troubles (although they initially thought the dwarves to be dead and came to claim the treasure for themselves) as well as enlisting the elves for help. Bilbo thought it was fair, given all that was offered from them, and since Bard was the one who offered to help smuggle them into the village and gave them refuge in his home. Thorin, on the other hand had a completely different agenda. He believed that since Smaug had stolen the treasure from his people and drove them from their home, man had no claim for the treasure.

"You brought upon them only ruin and death," Bard scolded.

"And you bring an army expecting no different," Thorin countered, "And enlist in the help of Thranduil, no less."

Bard explained that the elven king had come to offer his assistance to the people after the town was attacked. But Thorin still refused to comply, stating that he had already enlisted the help of his cousin Dain from the Iron Hills and that he and his kin were bringing an army fit for battle for them to reclaim their land.

"Then Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. Son of Thror, will you have peace or war?" Bard shouted.

"You come to my mountain with the aid of my foe, attempt to claim that which does not belong to you, and dare challenge my reign," Thorin boasted slowly, "For that I will have war!"

And with that, the proud, honorable, and loyal Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo knew was gone. Now replaced by the cold, greedy war mongrel whose mind was clouded by the gold sickness and promise of power. Even worse he had dragged them all to a war, as if issues with the goblins and orcs weren't already. Bilbo joined this journey to go on an adventure, not to fight in a battle. He wasn't too worried about being killed, he's been close to death multiple times now, but he couldn't bare the sight of losing his friends in battle and watching thousands of lives slain as a result of one's greed. The others weren't overly fond of the idea as well, but they would not go against Thorin after everything. How he wished Gandalf was here to put an end to this madness, but alas he was nowhere to be found and probably wouldn't be showing up anytime.

"You won the mountain, Thorin. Is that not enough?" Bilbo attempted to rationalize.

"Aye. Now we defend it," he stated in all forms of determination.

So Bilbo decided to take matters into his own hands. He had about 5 hours to return to the mountain until midnight when he would wake Bombur and have him wake the next dwarf to stand guard. He had no desire to start a war or be a part of it, and there was no reason for any blood to be spilled just for the sake of treasure. This was the only way to ensure that. The road was very dark and the new made path was strange to him, but he pushed his way forward until he reached the stream. There came elves approaching the stream with lanterns standing guard. He was unarmed, leaving Sting back in the mountain not wanting to appear as a threat. Though who would find a Halfling remotely threatening he thought to himself. The only thing he did have was his_ mithril_ wrapped underneath his coat. Lost in his train of thought, the hobbit tripped and fell in the creek with a loud splash. This alerted the elves and got them to search for the cause of the noise.

"That was no fish!" one said. "There is a spy about. Hide your lights! They will help him more than us, if it is that queer little creature that is said to be their servant."

Bilbo had barely scrambled out of the elves sight from the bank and hid behind a rock.

"Servant indeed!" snorted Bilbo and in the middle of his snort he sneezed loudly and the elves immediately gathered towards the sound.

"Let's have a light!" he said. "I am here if you want me!" and he slipped off his ring and popped from behind a rock.

He was seized quickly in spite of their surprise. "Who are you? Are you the dwarves' hobbit? What are you doing? How did you get so far past our sentinels?"

He intentionally left out the part regarding the magic ring and answered,  
>"I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins, companion of Thorin, if you want to know. I know your king well by sight though perhaps he doesn't know me to look at. But Bard will remember, and it is Bard I particularly wish to see."<p>

"Indeed!" said they, "and what may be your business?"

"Whatever it is, it's my own, my good elves. But if you wish ever to get back to your own woods from this cold cheerless place," he answered shivering, "you will take me along to a quick fire, where I can dry-and you will let me speak to your chiefs as quick as may be. I have only an hour or two to spare."

The elves returned to the camp carrying a fairly large bag. There they approached Bard.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"We found this one skulking about the camp, claiming to know you," they stated dumping the poor hobbit out of the bag and onto the ground mercilessly.

"Mister Baggins?" Bard questioned helping the hobbit to his feet before the two elven soldiers, "It's alright we've been acquainted."

The two elves nodded and returned to their duties.

"Are you alright?" he asked only mildly concerned.

"Peachy," Bilbo responded irritated from being carried in a damp sack, until he realized the state and situation both he and Bard.

"Master Bard, I-I'm so sorry…I didn't know this would happen. We tried to stop him, but-

"It doesn't matter!" Bard interrupted. "What's done is done. All that matters is rebuilding the town and obtaining what we were promised and what we lost."

"I understand. Which is why I've come to negotiate!" Bilbo stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>That is how it came about that some two hours after Bilbo's escape from the Gate, Bilbo was sitting beside a warm fire in front of a large tent, and there sat Thranduil gazing intently at him. Of course he had asked what a halfling was doing so far from his home and in the middle of a battlefield. Bard had explained that Bilbo had been traveling with Thorin and company this whole time and had come here to negotiate. Since then the elvenking didn't say a word, but continued staring at the hobbit. Apart from the hints of curiosity in his eyes, the elf's expression was almost completely unreadable. This made Bilbo shiver even more, until Bard wrapped a blanket around his body before returning to his seat next to the king.<p>

"Really you know," Bilbo as saying in his best business manner, "things are impossible. Personally I am tired of this whole affair. I wish I was back in the West in my own home, where folk are more reasonable. But now I can see that won't happen anytime soon. But I have an interest in this matter-a share in profits mind you. Personally I am only too ready to consider all your claims carefully, and deduct what is right from the total. However you don't know Thorin Oakenshield as well as I do now. I assure he is quite ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve, as long as you sit here."

"Well, let him!" said Bard. "Such a fool deserves to starve."

"Quite so," said Bilbo quirking an eyebrow. "I see your point of view at the same time winter is coming on fast. Before long you will be having snow and what not, and supplies will be difficult…..even for elves I imagine. There will be other difficulties. Have you not herd of Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills?"

"We have, a long time ago; but what has he got to do with us?" the king finally spoke.

"Dain, I may tell you, is now less than two days' march off, and has at least five hundred grim dwarves with him-a good many of them have had experience in the dreadful dwarf and goblin wars. When they arrive there may be serious trouble."

"Why do you tell us this? Don't tell me you are betraying your friends or attempting to threaten us." Bard asked grimly.

"My dear Bard!" squeaked Bilbo. "Don't be so hasty! I am merely trying to avoid trouble for all concerned. Now I will make you an offer!"

"Let us hear it!" they said.

"You may see it," he said. "It is this!" and he drew forth the Arkenstone.

The Elvenking himself, whose eyes were used to things of wonder and beauty, stood up in amazement. Even Bard gazed marveling at it in silence. It was as if a globe had been filled with moonlight and hung before them in a net woven of the glint of frosty stars.

"The Arkenstone of Thrain," said Bilbo, "the Heart of the Mountain; and it is also the heart of Thorin. He values it above a river of gold. I give it to you. It will aid you in your bargaining.

Then Bilbo handed marvelous stone to Bard, and he held it in his hand, as though dazed.

"But how is it yours to give?" Bard asked

"That…. is a complicated story!" he answered uncomfortably.

"How were you able to acquire such a gem?" Thranduil asked his voice dripping with suspicion.

"Another complicated story!" Bilbo retorted quickly.

"Really?" the king questioned raising a perfect eyebrow.

Bilbo swallowed his nervousness before he nodded and continued on.

"I hope you will find it useful."

"Well in that case," the king stated rising to his full height, towering both the bowman and the halfling. "I wish to speak with the hobbit alone."

"My king…?" Bard questioned.

"If you are to oblige with my request, of course, Lord Bard!" he continued, looking at the bowman. Though his words were polite, his tone and expression were far from it.

The man nodded and the king gestured for Bilbo to follow him.

"Mr. Baggins!" he called out.

Bilbo nervously followed the elf king into the tent while Bard placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that it was going to be alright. Not that it helped.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Bilbo stood in the center with his hands in his pockets while Thranduil slowly paced around him. To say that he was intimidated by the Elvenking would be an understatement. He initially thought that all elves were cheerful, kind and inviting people, much like Elrond and those of Rivendell. His experience with the Woodland elves proved otherwise. Thranduil wasn't as wise and nowhere near as kind and gentle as Elrond. He was cold and detached from those outside his realm, and didn't seem to have much regard for anyone who wasn't kin (even to his own kin he seemed that way). A cold shiver ran down Bilbo's spine as the king continued stalking around him, eyeing him with immense suspicion as if he were on trial. Finally he spoke.<p>

"It has been a long time since I last laid eyes on a hobbit of the Shire!" he said slowly with the upmost elegance. "Even longer the last time I saw one on the battlefield."

Bilbo didn't know how to respond. So Thranduil continued, facing the hobbit with his arms crossed.

"It is unheard of to see a hobbit so far from the comforts of his own home these days. Especially on such a perilous journey with Thorin Oakenshield himself and his twelve dwarf companions. So my question to you is: Why have you accompanied Oakenshield's quest?"

"Well you see, Your Highness, my outgoing nature comes from my Took-ish background. So you can say I was swayed by the idea of an adventure!" he answered attempting to sound dignified. "Though I will admit the promise of a share of the treasure was more than tempting. However; what swayed me the most was hearing the dwarves' desire to reclaim their home. A noble of cause as any, if Your Majesty would agree."

"Indeed!" the king stated with amusement returning to his features. "Though why the dwarves would seek out a hobbit to assist them in their quest is far beyond my understanding. Care to explain?"

Bilbo bit his lip, not sure how to give a proper response. So he gave the best he could.

"I…Wel- …Gandalf said I had potential, that I was the perfect 'burglar' for this quest!" Bilbo stammered. "I still don't understand what he saw in me that day. And frankly, I don't think I ever will. But I don't regret his decision or mine to a company Thorin and the others on this quest."

The amusement on Thranduil's face vanished completely at the word 'burglar'.

"Well since you were in Oakenshield's company throughout this entire journey, do you care to explain why you were not present when my soldiers brought the dwarves to my palace before me?" he asked Bilbo in cold regard.

"I was separated from the group when we were attacked by the spiders!" Bilbo answered quickly. "I was far out of your men's sight when they captured the dwarves."

"And how did you reunite with them once again?" the king questioned more suspicious.

"I traveled with them in the barrels down the river to Dale." Bilbo answered in the same pace.

Thranduil paused. Staring far more intently at the hobbit than before, as if he didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. Bilbo did his best to add strong elements of truth to his story, knowing that it was unwise to lie to an elf (especially the king of all Woodland elves). Thranduil continued to pace around Bilbo, who was frozen in place.

"Strangest thing, however," the elf king stated firmly. "I have felt your presence once before. In my chambers, back in Mirkwood."

It took everything in Bilbo's power not to appear shocked or surprised.

"Convenient, given that this was around the same time the dwarves escaped my dungeons."

With that Thranduil stopped his pacing and looked dead at Bilbo. Now Bilbo was fighting to prevent himself from panicking. He couldn't have known about the magic ring, could he?

"I did not think your highness would believe that a mere Halfling would be capable of sneaking beyond the vast palace of Mirkwood, through your magic doors, past the king's notice and that of hundreds of elven guards, and free 13 dwarves, while at the same time searching for a way to escape all on his own!" Bilbo joked with a weak laugh.

"No! You are right. I would not!" Thranduil responded turning his back.

Bilbo was relieved, thinking that he was finally out of the fire.

"And yet you managed to seize the Arkenstone from under the dragon's watch, keep it hidden from Oakenshield long enough to be brought to us, as well as sneak past our sentinels and find your way to our camp!" Thranduil reassured, turning his head halfway around. "Along with that, my guard says that you know me well by sight. How is that possible? May I ask?"

Now Bilbo swallowed, not bothering to hide it. This was just like the time he confronted and bantered with Smaug. Thranduil was no fire-breathing beast, but he still terrified Bilbo. What was worst, he couldn't escape this time.

"I assure you, my king, even my skills have limits. Although powerful and vast, a dragon is still only one being." He said with a chuckle hoping that would ease the tension. "Also, who wouldn't know the face of Thranduil, lord of Woodland elves, at this point!"

The Elvenking was visibly not amused. And Bilbo quickly corrected himself.

"Of course, upon the dwarves escape much good has come out of it!" he reassured the king, "Smaug is dead and the treasure of the Lonely Mountain is open to all its people."

"Indeed," Thranduil responded, turning around to face him. His expression hardened as he slowly stalked toward Bilbo. "But in doing so, the people of Dale have suffered greatly at the Dragon's wrath; many, in which, have not escaped with their lives. The town itself has been destroyed, only fiery ruins remaining. Leaving thousands without a home. The orcs and goblins you encountered are now in pursuit for battle to destroy us all. My people are now in more danger than we bargained for. My son, who has gone his way to assist his captain and your dwarven friends, has yet to return. Now Oakenshield has been consumed by his own greed, and declared war on the elves and the people of Lake Town."

The king's tone was dark and unforgiving. And it made Bilbo cower back as he stood less than a hair away from the hobbit.

"What should have been a peaceful resolve will turn into ruin and bloodshed, and the dwarves are the ones to blame. Even if I do not believe that you are not responsible for their escape from Mirkwood, you being a mere accomplice makes you just as responsible for these misfortunes."

Bilbo quickly turned his head away and breathed heavily. He was right. The dwarves are technically the ones to blame and even he was responsible for helping them and allowing them to continue with this disastrous quest. He wanted to regret coming along thinking that it would have been best if he stayed in the Shire, but he couldn't. It was probably the Took in him. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his senses, yet was all but prepared when Thranduil grabbed him roughly by the chin, forcing him look in his cold, angry eyes.

"Give me one reason why I should not have you punished!" the king threatened, venom dripping from his voice.

Bilbo was petrified. He knew he couldn't weasel out of this one. There was no escape from the king's vice-like grip, no way to put on his magic ring and run. Even if he could get away, he wouldn't get far. So he did the only he could think of: He gave an honest response.

"I can't!" he stated simply.

The king narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. Bilbo grimaced but continued on.

"I can't give you any reason. If you believe me to be responsible for any such crimes than do unto me what you want. I have surrendered myself to both you and Bard of Lake town, so I am yours as you wish. But I came here only to negotiate a peaceful resolve and prevent a war from happening. Yet if what you say about the orcs and goblins coming to battle is true than that may not be possible. However; we can prevent a large amount of bloodshed from being spilled if we can convince Thorin to lay down his pride and fight with us, not against us. I am willing to give myself up, if I can help my friend."

With that, Thranduil's expression softened as he reached down and pulled open Bilbo's coat revealing the elven armor _mithril_ underneath. Not bothering to ask where he got it from, Thranduil released Bilbo, and stood upright. He was rather impressed by the hobbit's speech.

"You are a brave little one with a firm sense of honor!" he addressed softly. "You're well-mannered as well. It is a pity Oakenshield never learned anything from you!"

"Well I must admit, my king, that it is rather difficult to teach a dwarf some manners!" he murmured under his breath.

Thranduil nodded in agreement as he turned around and continued his pacing. Bilbo could've sworn he saw the elven king smirk.

"Well then, Bilbo Baggins, for your courage I will make you a bargain!" he said in a business-like manner.

"A bargain?!" Bilbo parroted somewhat surprised.

"Must I repeat myself?" Thranduil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, my king!" Bilbo corrected himself quickly. "Though may I ask what we are bargaining?"

"That part is up to you to decide." He stated. "For me I choose the outcome of the battle and I wager your life, your freedom, and/or both. Now how and what do you choose to bargain?"

Bilbo thought hard. The Elvenking's offer was confusing at first, but Bilbo realized there was an element that would lead to the outcome of the battle. He just needed to find what it was. Then it hit him.

"Th-Thorin's redemption!" he stated with an attempt of dignity.

The king smiled, knowing that the hobbit would choose that.

"That is your choice." He said with a nod. "Though to set one thing clear before we begin. If the outcome of the battle proves disastrous for us all regardless of the bargain, I do not expect you to leave here with your life."

Bilbo swallowed and nodded his head in understanding. Though Thranduil's words shook him to his core.

"And what do you wager?" the king asked.

"I wager that Thorin will overcome his greed, fight with you as allies, and live or die as a hero and a king. Though preferably live as one!" Bilbo waged.

"Very well." Thranduil stated in all forms of regality. "If Thorin Oakenshield can overcome the gold sickness that has plagued his mind, and redeem himself to my people and those of Dale, I will drop all charges against you and allow you to return to your home in the Shire. I will also hold you to the highest of elfish honors and allow you to take a share in whatever amount of treasure your heart desires. Only if we are victorious!"

Bilbo bit back a smile, liking the sounds of that. Though he knew there was a catch.

"And if I am wrong?" Bilbo asked a bit nervous.

"If Oakenshield continues to give in to his sickness and lives or dies as the greedy, dishonorable coward his grandfather was…." Thranduil began with a pause, "then you will return with me to Mirkwood and you will never leave. You will take Oakenshield and his companions' place as my prisoner for the rest of their sentence. A hundred years or for your case, the rest of your life. Oakenshield may live on in freedom with or without his treasure, but you will not."

Bilbo froze, his blood turned to ice. This was a dangerous game he was playing and he may not ever return home. But he already considered that possibility the moment he agreed to go on this adventure. And he trusted Thorin, albeit unsteadily.

"I will take your bargain, my king!" he agreed not bothering trying to hide the hint of fear in his voice.

The Elvenking looked at Bilbo with a new wonder. "Bilbo Baggins." He said. "You are more worthy to wear the armour of elf-princes than many that looked more comely in it. Though I wonder if Thorin Oakenshield will see it so. I will offer this last bit of kindness and advise you to remain with us where you shall be honored until the battle is over and outcome decides your fate."

"Thank you very much I am sure," said Bilbo with a bow. "But I don't think I ought to leave my friends like this, after all we have gone through together. And I promise to wake old Bombur at midnight, too! Really I must be going, and quickly."

Thranduil nodded and dismissed him.

Before Bilbo left, he addressed the king. "With all due respect, your Majesty, you don't know Thorin Oakenshied the way I do. True he has made mistakes and allowed his greed to consume him, but he will always come through and be the hero he truly is. When this battle is over you will see that."

Then he was gone.

"I'm beginning to see why you chose to bring him along." He addressed a dark figure from behind him as he watched Bilbo leave his sight. "The hobbit has certainly proven his worth."

"I knew he would make for the perfect burglar!" the figure said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Indeed." The king nodded. "But a thief is a thief and I will not tolerate them in my domain. Especially the ones who steal my prisoners."

"Would they still have been your prisoners if you were to learn that they were aided by the White Council, specifically that of Lord Elrond and myself?" the figure stated smugly.

The king pressed his lips in a thin line.

"They still have to answer for the destruction of Lake Town." He countered.

"And the Halfling?" the figure asked.

"He'll be mine if Thorin refuses to pay for his crimes and gives in to his greedy desire." The king stated with almost remorse. "I came here to reclaim something that belongs to me and I will gladly take the hobbit if otherwise."

"I wager that Bilbo Baggins will never set foot in Mirkwood unwillingly again." The figure stated with confidence.

"Well then, Gandalf the Gray!" Thranduil stated as he turned and addressed the wizard. "We shall see!"

"That we shall!" And with that, the wizard was gone. Now alone, Thranduil looked out and faced the Lonely Mountain.

"At what cost has this been all for Oakenshield?" he asked with a hint of grief. "At what cost?

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. They raise my self-esteem.<strong>

**A/N: The sequel "A Debt Shall be Paid" is now out and available. **


End file.
